<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forest Guide by chickens_for_AO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580050">Forest Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_for_AO3/pseuds/chickens_for_AO3'>chickens_for_AO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CoG Tournament Practice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blob!Dream, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Ghost!Dream, Ghosts, Haunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_for_AO3/pseuds/chickens_for_AO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a simple hike, up and down the hill. How is it even possible to get lost that quickly?</p><p>In which George and Sapnap answer the question: Are ghosts real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George | Georgenotfound &amp; Nick | Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CoG Tournament Practice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forest Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt for this practice round was Forest Guide! </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nick!” George hissed, glaring into the bright light.</p><p>“What? I’m just trying to see where you went,” Nick joked, pointing the flashlight at the ground again. “Why are we out here again?”</p><p>“Because you lost that stupid bet!” He groaned, shoving past a branch. “Why did you think you could eat all that food?”</p><p>Nick scoffed, glancing up and down the trail. “I have before! How would I know things would be different this time?” </p><p>A tree branch snapped, leaves and twigs tumbling down. </p><p>“The fuck?” George yelped, scrambling away. “I told you this trail wasn’t safe!” </p><p>“Dude. It’s just a tree branch.” He laughed, continuing to walk. </p><p>It was August, the warm summer nights common. The trail was empty, save for the occasional squirrel, and to his delight, a racoon. </p><p>The wind picked up suddenly, leaves sweeping across the forest floor. It tugged on them, drawing them further into the forest. </p><p>“This was such a bad idea,” George said, staring at the pitch-black trees ahead of them.</p><p>“It’s been an hour since we started! We have half the trail to go through,” Nick assured him, pushing past. </p><p>“Why is it so dark?” He asked, swinging his flashlight around wildly. “What if we die out here?”</p><p>“This is a popular trail, George. I’m sure they’ll find your tiny, frozen body pretty quickly.”</p><p>George huffed, ignoring him. </p><p>It was a relatively short hike from there, the top of the hill mostly clear of trees. </p><p>“We’re here!” Nick said, snapping photos. </p><p>George batted at the other’s phone, sitting down in the dirt. “This was stupid. Why did you lose, again?”</p><p>“I’m not doing this again-” Nick started, breaking off. </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, looking around.</p><p>A soft rustle caught his ear, looking to where Nick’s flashlight illuminated a patch of shrubbery. </p><p>“What the fuck…” George whispered, standing quickly. Another rustle, on the opposite side of the hill. “What the fuck?”</p><p>Nick shushed him, turning in a rapid circle, as they continued. “We need to go.”</p><p>“Do you think they’re people?” He asked, heart beating wildly. </p><p>“I don’t know, George! It could be animals.” Yanking his phone out, he tried to call Darryl. “Fuck! I don’t have any signal.”</p><p>“Then let’s go!” </p><p>Nick slowed, but kept his flashlight pointed towards the latest rustle. “George?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?” He looked ready to bolt into the forest, but his voice was steady.</p><p>“Where did we come from?”</p><p>George’s blood went cold. The rustles had stopped, the wind beginning to slow down. “What do you mean ‘where did we come from’? I thought you remembered!”</p><p>“No!” Nick groaned, staring into each gap between the trees. “How are we gonna get back now?”</p><p>“It’s midnight already! I don’t want to be out here for the whole night!” </p><p>He sighed, pointing his flashlight at the most familiar looking patch. “Let’s start here, okay? M-maybe the park rangers are out?” </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe,” George looked doubtful, but followed him into the forest again.</p><p>They hadn’t been walking for very long when Nick stopped, freezing up completely. </p><p>George crashed into him, rubbing his eyes. “What was that? Are we back?”</p><p>He shook his head slowly, barely lifting one rigid arm from his side as he pointed. “What is that?”</p><p>That being, a tall, silvery figure. It’s robes swirled around it, billowing in some unfelt wind.</p><p>It wasn’t much more than a blob, George’s shocked mind supplied.</p><p>“Ghost?” Nick asked quietly, eyes never leaving the person? Thing? Spirit?</p><p>“Um...Hello?” George called to the blob, ignoring his friend’s gasp. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing? What if it's a demon?” Nick asked frantically.</p><p>“What if it has directions?” He quipped back, stepping in front of the other man. </p><p>It turned, floating closer. The shape was liquid light, cloak-like, shifting as it moved.</p><p>George stepped back, surprised. It had a friendly smile on its face, oddly simple for something so ethereal, like something a child would draw. But still, it towered over him, soft and friendly looking.</p><p>“You guys need some help?” The voice came from nowhere, lopsided smile never moving.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Nick whispered, staring. </p><p>“The path is close,” It assured them, turning back around. “Follow me!”</p><p>And they did, for some reason. It’s soft glow lit their path, floating straight through the branches lining the path.</p><p>“What- Who are you?” George asked, keeping his distance. </p><p>“I’m Dream,” He supplied, “What are you two doing out here so late?” </p><p>“Stupid bet,” Nick muttered, still refusing to look at the figure.</p><p>“Ah,” Dream laughed, noticing the other’s terrified expression as it glanced back. “You’d be surprised how many of those I get out here.”</p><p>“What are you?” George moved closer, poking at Dream’s coat. The fabric billowed like it was underwater, ripples moving outwards. “How did you get here?”</p><p>Dream went rigid, the soft material growing course, hanging off his figure like a heavy coat. He picked up his pace, George and Nick struggling to keep up. “A guide.”</p><p>George grimaced, but brightened up again when he saw the glow of the streetlamps lining the parking lot. </p><p>Dream led them to the lot, gesturing towards the singular car. “We’re here!” </p><p>“Thank you,” Nick said hurriedly, the frightened look still present. “George! Let’s go!” He tugged him towards the car, pulling on the other’s sweater.</p><p>George lingered for a moment, staring at Dream. </p><p>“George!” Nick hissed, eyes darting between the two. George blinked, snapping out of it. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“Alright, Alright!” George waved to Dream, following Nick towards the car. </p><p>They raced to the car, flinging their doors open. Nick fumbled with his keys, struggling to turn the car on and get out of there. </p><p>“The fuck was that? Who was that?” Nick’s mind was reeling, glancing out the side mirror.</p><p>Dream was waving at them, smile never faltering. His glow had brightened somewhat, illuminating the area beyond the streetlamps. </p><p>“I don’t know,” George dragged his hands down his face, flopping down against his chair. “Let’s just go home.”</p><p>“At least we got a good story out of it.” Nick muttered, stepping on the gas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! if you liked it, feel free to drop a comment or leave kudos!</p><p>I have a tumblr at chickens-for-minecraft :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>